Level 4-7
|FR = |before = Level 4-6 |after = Level 4-8 }} Difficulty *This level will be difficult to beat without any instant-kills or Split Peas, as there are Digger Zombies that can walk from the left side of the lawn. *There will also be a lot of Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, so the player must have a lot of attacking plants when they come so they can defeat them before they explode. Strategies *'Required plants:' **Sun-shroom/Sunflower **Puff-shroom **Fume-shroom **Split Pea/Starfruit/Gloom-shroom (if the player has purchased it) **Squash **Lily Pad **Wall-nut (if you have seven seed slots) **Plantern (if you have eight seed slots) *Like in Level 4-6, avoid placing Sun-shrooms/Sunflowers in the first column as Digger Zombies can easily eat them. Instead, place them in the second column. *Use Split Peas, Puff-shrooms, and instant kills to kill the zombies. *If you want, plant Wall-nuts on the first column to slow down Digger Zombies even more (or any zombie that gets that far). Blind Faith and Nebulaphile (by Lehongducsnapdragon) These two strategy will help you obtain the achievement Blind Faith (mobile version only) or Nebulaphile (DS and DSiWare version only). You can still use this on other versions too. Version 1: Required plants: * Sun-shroom * Puff-shroom * Sea-shroom * Lily Pad * Cattail * Doom-shroom * Starfruit (or Split Pea) * Potato Mine * Garden Rake * Tall-nut (optional). Strategies * Plant Sun-shrooms in the second and third column on the ground. * Plant Potato Mines where the Digger Zombies will emerge. * Plant Lily Pads on the first, second and third column on the pool. * Plant Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms to kill the first zombies. * When your Sun-shrooms grow (usually after the first wave), start digging up some Puff-shrooms (not all!) to make room for Split Peas or Starfruits. Plant a Split Pea in very ground lane, Starfruit only on second, third, fourth and fifth lanes. Plant some Tall-nuts (if you bring) to protect the Starfruits. * Plant Cattails for extra firepower, as well as try to kill Buckethead Zombies who manage to bypass the defense. * Use Doom-shrooms in emergencies or waves. Version 2: Required plants: * Sun-shroom * Lily Pad * Puff-shroom * Sea-shroom * Fume-shroom * Potato Mine / Squash * Cherry Bomb / Doom-shroom / Jalapeno (if you have 9 slots) Strategies: Plant exactly as version 1, except replacing Puff-shrooms with Fume-shrooms instead (you should have at least 2-3 columns) Strategy 3 'Required plants:' *Sun-shroom/Sunflower *Scaredy-shroom *Puff-shroom *Split Pea *Torchwood *Lily Pad *Sea-shroom *Wall-nut Start planting Sun-shrooms on the second column like in 4-6. Then start planting Puff-shrooms on the 4th and 5th column. When it recharges, plant Sea-shrooms on the 4th and 5th column. Plant Scaredy-shrooms on the first column. When the Digger Zombie appears, dig out the Scaredy-shroom on that row and plant a Split Pea on the third column. Then start digging out Puff-shrooms on the 4th column and plant them on the 6th column. Plant Torchwoods on the 4th column where the Buckethead Zombies will appear. Before the last wave, plant Wall-nuts in front of the Sea-shrooms. This is to prevent ambush zombies getting through your defense. Related achievements Gallery 4-7.JPG|By 4-7.png|By 4-7 1.png|By MyNameIsMyName 4-7 2.png 4-7 3.png 4-7 4.png|First wave 4-7 5.png 4-7 6.png 4-7 7.png 4-7 8.png|Final wave 4-7 C.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Camwood777AdventureMode4-7.png|By 4-7 by me.png|4-7 Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Adventure - Level 4-7 Gameplay Playthrough Plants vs. Zombies Adventure Got a Pumpkin level 4-7 Fog (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.37|By Plants Vs. Zombies HD - Level 4-7 How would you rate Level 4-7's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels Category:Levels with two flags